galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Tiga
Evil Tiga appeared in 1997 TV series called Ultraman Tiga. Evil Tiga (イーヴィルティガ Īviru Tiga) was an Ultra of Light that bore a strong similarity to Ultraman Tiga. Originally a good Ultra, he became a rampant after being awakened in the present day via a forced merger. Although having been destroyed after his reawakening in the modern times, his remains were collected by TPC in order to create the artificial Ultraman Terranoid in 2017. The time of the Ultras on Earth had long since ended and only Ultraman Tiga, with the help of the human known as Daigo, was able to appear in the modern age. What remained of this giant race had returned home leaving replicas of themselves in the form of stone statues, but soon a twisted mind would revive one of these ancient warriors. After his creation Geozark discovered the location of one of the last statues, Dr. Keigo Masaki of the Psytech Corporation stole Daigo’s Spark Lens to unleash the power of this new being. Masaaki fused with the warrior and what resulted was not a force of good. Twisted and warped by a forced merger with Masaki, the giant became Evil Tiga and began to attack humanity. GUTS, knowing this was not their hero, fought back to no avail, but another would rise up to face it when Daigo couldn't: Guarde, the hero’s former companion. The friendly kaiju did its best to try and calm and stop his old friend, but Evil Tiga was blinded and attacked the creature with blow after blow. As the villain prepared to kill the creature, Daigo managed to recover the Spark Lens and turned into Ultraman Tiga. However upon arrival Masaki made Evil Tiga kill Guarde for no other reason than sadistic pleasure angering Daigo and signaling their battle. The forces of good and evil clashed in the streets as the two traded attacks, each countering the other. Soon both Ultras hit each other with an energy attack; Tiga's Zepellion Ray and Evil's Evil Shot, which were equally strong, the explosion from the clashing beams knocked both Ultras on their backs. However, as the battle raged on Evil Tiga proved to be slightly faster and more agile than Tiga. Soon the energy of both Tigas began to run low and the two made a last lounge at each other. Evil Tiga went for a jump kick while his light counterpart used sweeping slash. When they landed Tiga grabbed his side in pain from Evil Tiga's blow, all seemed lost until Tiga's blow across Evil Tiga's neck came into effect. The dark giant fell to he ground paralyzed, but eventually got up to his knees. As the evil Ultra was about to charge and fire his final Evil Shot, Tiga acted faster by sending the villain a modified Zepellion Ray. The beam of energy fired engulfed Evil Tiga, purifying him and reverting back into Keigo Masaki. Evil Tiga reappears in Ultraman Dyna as a member of the Phantom Monster Army, an army consisting of illusions of the monsters that previously appeared. Evil Tiga was an hallucination experienced by the Super GUTS Members and the last to appear before morphing into the true form: Moravia. It was also revealed that sometime after the original Evil Tiga's destruction, his remains were collected by TPC to build the Plan F in secret and thus giving birth to the artificial Ultraman Terranoid. A digital copy of Evil Tiga appeared in Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal! as Evil Tiga (Bug Ray) (イーヴィルティガ（バグレー） Īviru Tiga (Bagurē)). While Hikaru Raido and his friends transformed into Ultras to see who was the strongest via the Livepad, suddenly the virtual world created imitations of five evil/fake Ultras consisted of Chaos Ultraman, Chaosroid T, Evil Tiga, Chaosroid S, and Chaosroid U. The teens in their Ultra forms fought the evil Ultras until they were exhausted. Hikaru/Ginga told them to stand up as they fired their respective finishers at their counterparts. The evil Ultras were killed in the end. Techniques Special * Evil Shot (イーヴィルショット Īviru Shotto): Evil Tiga's black "L" style beam, fired in an inverse of Ultraman Tiga's hand movements and positioning for the Zepellion Ray. It is as powerful as the Zepellion Ray. * Evil Barrier (イーヴィルバリアー Īviru Bariā): Evil Tiga can create a purple energy barrier that can redirect beams in any direction he wants. * Evil Beam (イーヴィルビーム Īviru Bīmu): Evil Tiga can emit powerful energy blasts from his fists. These can be charged up. This move was named the Evil Slash (イーヴィルスラッシュ Īviru Surasshu) in Ultraman FE3 and is fired immediately to serve as a dark counterpart to Tiga's Hand Slash. Physical * Evil Kick (イーヴィルキック Īviru Kikku): A flying kick but was countered by Tiga with his Brain Chop. According to the setting, its power is said to destroy a huge building with one kick. * Evil Punch (イーヴィルパンチ Īviru Panchi): A powerful punch. * Evil Flight (イーヴィルフライト Īviru Furaito): Evil Tiga can fly through the air at speeds that rival those of Ultraman Tiga. * Geozark Attack (ゲオザークアタック Geozāku Atakku): Evil Tiga rides on top of Geozark's fin, sliding towards the opponent before he delivers a kick attack. This cannot be considered as a tag-team attack, as Geozark's role is only a supporter and is a part of Evil Tiga (player)'s attack. * Evil Genocider (イーヴィルジェノサイダー Īviru Jinosaidā): A tag-team attack with Gatanothor. Evil Tiga jumps onto Gatanothor's back while the monster exhales Shadow Mist to confuse the opponent. Evil Tiga soon attacks the disoriented opponent until Gatanothor launched the Petrifaction Ray to freeze them. Finally, Evil Tiga absorb the Gatanothor's Shadow Mist to empower his own Evil Shot towards the petrified opponent. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Creatures Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Takashi Kora Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1997 Category:Ultraman Universe